Characteristics
17 characteristics are determined for each Character. Together, they delineate his abilities and set the potentials that he will have. For each Characteristic, the Character’s Native Ability is first created. Next, a number of Multipliers is determined that allow the Player to set development priorities for his Character and increase characteristic values in play. Native Ability represents the phenotypic potential of the Character. The multipliers, as applied to the Native Ability, represent the effect of his interests and goals on the development of his potential. Together, Native Abilities and multipliers determine the Character’s Maximum Ability. Agility Agility reflects the Character’s body sense and ability to maneuver his body as a whole. Problems that require quick body movement, precise positioning of the body or otherwise deft awareness of bodily position should use Agility as a factor. Bodily Appearance Usually, this represents the attractiveness of their frame and how appropriately muscles and fat are distributed over their skeletal frame. For example, characters with low Bodily Attractiveness may have disproportionately long or short arms, legs, or upper body. Carry Power CPW is the character's physical strength to lift and carry on his feet. Constitution Constitution rates the physical health of the Character. In situations where the Character’s health can influence his chance of survival, Constitution may be applied. Dexterity Dexterity is the Character’s ability to rapidly maneuver his limbs and perform precise actions with his hands and/or feet. Any action that requires quick, or precise, arm or leg movements in its resolution should use Dexterity as a factor. Those that require precise manipulation of an object should also apply Dexterity. Dive Maneuverability Swim Maneuverability deal with how precise and how maneuverable the character is in the water. Dive Power Swim Power deals with how much trust a character can provide. It affects how much a character can carry while swimming and Charging/Ramming attacks in the water. Eloquence Eloquence rates the Character’s mental dexterity. Essentially, it can be viewed as his ability to think quickly. Problems that require a Character to be convincing in interpersonal relations, think quickly in any situation or otherwise respond with mental rapidity should require Eloquence as a factor in their solution. Empathy Empathy reflects the Character’s ability to understand the persons or things that he encounters, with or without precise knowledge, on an intuitive basis. It should be applied in cases where the Character is dealing with an unknown, trying to deal with a surprise of some kind, attempting to relate to other creatures or in any other situation where a deep intuitive understanding of a problem is beneficial. Facial Appearance Distinct from all other forms of attractiveness, this considers only facial attractiveness. All humanoid races and cultures consider certain features to be attractive. The most attractive male features are large eyes, large eyebrow ridges, low-set eyebrows, high cheekbones, and bigger jaws. The most attractive female features are eyes that are large and wide-set, small noses, narrow facial breadths, small chins and jaws, high eyebrows, high cheek- bones, full lips, large smiles, dilated pupils, hair that is well-groomed and full, and skin that is soft, smooth, and unblemished. The symmetry between the left and right face of a character correlates with higher Facial Charisma. Flight Maneuverability Flight Maneuverability deal with how precise and how maneuverable the character is in the air. Flight Power Flight Power deals with how much trust a character can provide. It affects how much a character can carry in flight and Charging/Ramming attacks in the air. Intelligence Intelligence is the mental power of the Character. Problems that require logical analysis, rational judgement or a calculated response should require Intelligence as a factor in their solution. Kinetic Charisma Kinetic Charisma deals not with the physical shape and appearance of the character in question, but the beauty of their bodily movements, gestures, stride, etc. For example, characters with high Kinetic Charisma tend to stand up straight, instead of slouching. Stamina Stamina is the physical toughness and staying power of the individual. Any action that requires that the Character maintain a level of activity over a period of time, resist fatigue associated with the performance of action or otherwise respond with a physically stubborn tenacity should require Stamina as a factor. Strength Strength is a rating of the Character’s physical power. All problems that must be overpowered, physically moved or that entail vigorous, powerful action should use Strength as a factor. Creatures average STR with the Power characteristic for their secondary and primary environments if it is higher than STR. if both are higher average STR and secondary Power than average again with primary Power. Vocal Charisma While a character may be speaking or singing in a foreign language not understood by the listener, factors such as tone, pitch, accent, and inflection may influence the listener to perceive them as attractive, or conversely, repulsive. Will The Character’s mental toughness. Problems that require tenacious, stubborn or resolute response should require Will as a factor in their solution. Also, those problems that require that the Character resist intimidation, on either a physical of mental level, should use Will as a factor.